A major factor in the sensitivity of a bolometer is the TCR (thermal coefficient of resistance) of the detector material. The overall NETD sensitivity of the bolometer also depends on the noise level. Previous bolometer materials are typically high TCR metals with a TCR in the range from 0.003 to 0.004. These materials have low noise but also have low TCR. Since the metals are reflectors, they also degrade the absorbance properties of the detector. Materials which undergo a phase transitions (i.e., Mott transition) can have a very high TCR's in the transition region but can suffer from a number of problems. First, the latent heat accompanying the phase change for these materials may significantly decrease the sensitivity of the detector. Second, most switching material can be produced in only one form without additional doping, which defines the material resistance and TCR. Further, the temperature range over which the transition occurs is typically very small requiring tight temperature control of the operation. Finally, the films must be produced in crystalline form which requires high temperature depositions.